


(Drunk) Boyfriend Tag

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butts, Confident Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, YouTuber Alec Lightwood, Youtuber AU, alec loves magnus' butt, drunk boyfriends, magnus blushes, magnus' butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Title says it all.... the questions turn inappropriate...Fluffyfunnyand Alec drunkness...ENJOY :3





	(Drunk) Boyfriend Tag

When the camera turns on, a drunk Alec appears on the screen. 

“HELLOOOOO! WELCOME TO MY CHANNEL!” He slurs, “I am here with my beautiful boyfriend, Magnus.” 

Magnus, who was sober – ish…. was waving towards the camera with a face of amusement. 

“GUESS WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO, BABEEEEE!” 

Magnus laughed, “What are we doing, Alexander?” 

“Fuck, I love the way you say my name like that,” He pecks Magnus on the mouth messily making Magnus giggle. When his attention is back on the camera he says, “WE ARE GONNA DO A Q AND A. I got questions from twitter from our fans so, yeah, you ready?” 

“Ready, darling.” 

“Okay. First question, how many times do you two fuck?” 

Before Magnus can answer, Alec rushes in, “We fuck all the time. Every damn day and you know what? its fucking amazing.” 

“Darling, calm down. What’s the next question.” Magnus blushes, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“The next question says, ‘Do you do anal?’ question mark.” Alec giggles, “But isn’t that all we can do?” 

The both laugh. 

“The next question is, have you ever slapped each other in the face like a drama queen?” 

Magnus answers this time, “No. But I’ve always wanted to.” 

“You’ve wanted to slap me in the face?” 

“No. I just wanted to slap someone in the face.” 

“Slap me! Go on do it!” Alec rises, so Magnus can do it, “Come on, babe, slap me!” 

Magnus bitch slaps him a lot harder then he meant to leaving them both laughing hysterically with Magnus rubbing his palm on Alec’s now red cheek. Soothing it gently. 

“Good slap, babe. Fuck!” Alec chuckles. 

“The next question is, what do we hate about each other?” Magnus said looking at Alec’s phone.

“That’s really mean though.” Alec whimpers. Pouting his lips, “I don’t hate anything about you.” 

“Awe, darling.” Magnus coos. 

They kiss lovingly. Alec buries his head in Magnus’ shoulder, hugging him close. 

“Next question, baby,” Magnus says. Getting a mumble in reply, “What is the one thing we love about each other?” 

“Your eyes.” Alec mutters, “I love your eyes. Glamoured or unglamoured. They are beautiful.” 

Magnus nearly cried at the exact moment, “You know what I love?” 

Alec shakes his head. 

“Your deflect rune.” Then he bites the rune teasing. Making Alec laugh in the spot, keeping Magnus close against him, almost protectively. 

“I also love your butt,” Alec says before turning to the camera, “He has the jiggliest butt ever. I could slap his ass, go make some coffee and when I come back it would still be wobbling.” 

Magnus turns bright red, hiding in Alec’s chest, “SSTOPPPPPPP!” 

“No, they need to hear this. His ass is amazing. Whenever we fuck and – “He’s cut off by Magnus’ hand covering the shadowhunters mouth. 

“NEXT QUESTION!” Magnus shouts over him, “Who’s more drunk? Alec. No doubt.” 

“HEY! Wait… its true. Well done, babe.” 

Magnus scrolls through the questions, “Here’s a good one. Are you two gonna get married?” 

“Yes.” Alec answers, “I wanna marry you. And one day, I will.” 

“You promise, Alexander?” 

“I promise. I promise to you Magnus Bane that I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will marry you one day.” 

They kiss again but this time much more passionately, forgetting that the camera is on.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT :3


End file.
